Playing Dirty
by Whitegirlon8st
Summary: Just another day at Gotham Academy, until Dick is kidnapped. Not being able to defend himself, Dick is taken captive without a struggle. What does his captures want this time? It's Mature just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing Dirty**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Young Justice Fanfiction**

The day dragged on just like any other day at school. Dick hated being at school most days. He would rather be in the cave hanging out with the team or training but Bruce demanded that Dick goes to school and the goes on to college.

Dick headed out to the court yard of the school where most kids hang out during lunch. Dialing Alfred's number and putting his ear piece in his ear. "Hello, Master Grayson."

"Hey Alfred just calling to check in like usual," Dick laughed, Bruce made him check in everyday at lunch time. Some people call him paranoid; Dick would just call him Bruce.

Once Dick hung up with Alfred he glanced around the court yard. Just 3 more classes to go and then it was the end of the day, he could not wait.

As he was scanning the court yard he saw 5 men making their way through the crowd, with guns. As Dick Grayson he couldn't do anything, so instead he pulled his phone out and texted "911" to Alfred. Which means send Batman or help.

Dick stood to his feet just in time to have someone come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Either you come with us now or I put a bullet in you and take you anyway," a voice whispers in his ear. Dick nods his head; the hand turns Dick around and marches him in to school and towards the library. Just as they reach the library doors Dick drops down and rolls away from the hand, swings his foot out catching the mysteries person and knocking them off their feet. Dick takes off down the hall at full speed.

Dick hears footsteps behind him and continues to gain speed as he runs. Coming to the end of the hall, Dick makes a sharp right which was a big mistake. Dick loses traction and slides into the wall causing him to fall roughly to the ground. The pair of feet catches up with him and laughs. Bending over he picks Dick up by his hair and pulls him up.

"Nice try kid," Dick pulls at the hands that grip his hair, but it's no use. His usual gelled back hair is now a mess in the hands of his capture. Carrying him back to the library by his hair, Dick is starting to get a headache.

Entering the library Dick was tossed on the floor. Dick rolled over to see who had brought him here. The man that brought him here has dark hair and brown eyes but has a weird looking mustache.

"Is there you reason you brought me here?" Dick asked, clearly annoyed. All 6 men snickered and glanced behind Dick. Dick turned and rolled onto his stomach making his way to his hands and knees. Coming face to face with a pair of black stiletto heals. Quite shocked Dick's eyes traveled up the long pair of legs covered by a white pair of jeans and a black belt, continuing up her loose grey shirt and to her face which had a devil smirk plastered all over it. Her long red locks trailed over her shoulders which matched her sparkling blue eyes.

"Find something you liked, Mr. Grayson?" Her tone hinted with sarcasm. Dick sneered in disgust at someone challenging him, when he can't deliver his Robin moves but he will settle with the Bat stare.

"Surprised to find a girl kidnapping you for once?" The mystery lady asked.

Dick's eyes widen at the surprise comment. Dick wished he was in his Robin uniform, so he could whip her butt. Dick slowly rose to his feet to be greeted by a knee to back of his spine. "Tie him up, we only have a small window to get him out of here unnoticed," the chick commanded.

Dick's arms are yanked behind him and secured with what feels like piano wire that immediately started to cut into his wrists.

"Knock the kid out." She ordered.

"No. No. I promise I won't be any trouble," Dick struggled against the hold the man had on his bicep. "Sit still kid," He was commanded. Dick fought like crazy but nothing to drastic. Finally, Dick brought his foot up to guy holding him hitting him right in the crotch. Once Dick's foot made contact the man immediately let go.

Dick launched himself forward and avoided being grabbed from behind. Dick had just stood up when the girl, who is obviously leader, grabbed Dick by his hair and yanked him back into her body and raised a knife to his throat.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's no way to treat your host," She said pressing the knife further into his neck making him tilt his chin upwards, exposing more of his neck. "Do you promise to cooperate?" The leader asked Dick.

No way in hell, Dick thought before a needle was injected into his forearm and his eye lids felt heavy and eventually shut.

 **Author Note: Yes KesKes is back! And writing Young Justice as well! Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing Dirty**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Young Justice Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2**

Dick slowly crept back into consciousness. Trying to make sense of surroundings Dick tried to move his wrist, realizing they are still secured behind his back. Daring to open his eyes his vision was fuzzy and the light made his head burst with pain making his shut his eyes again. Dick slowly started wiggling his toes and fingers attempting to wake up the rest of his body, when the smell of water hit his nose, not just any kind of water.

Ocean water.

Panic rushed through his waking him up and pumping adrenaline throughout his body. Dick let out a frustrated sigh, and slowly tried opening up his eyes. The light still awoke a dull pain in the back of his head but nothing to serious. Dick waited his vision to clear before making and kind of sitting up movement.

Were they at sea? Or were they somewhere on the docks? How long had he been out? Has the ransomed been made? Was Batman on his way or would Bruce play the concerned parent?

Once Dick's vision started to clearing up, taking his surroundings. He was obviously below deck what seemed to be a small yacht. Dick was sitting on bed and flat screen tv hanging on the opposite wall. There were 3 doors and by the looks of them one was a closet which was placed on the right wall, the bathroom which was to the left of the tv, and obviously the exit which was to the right of the tv. There was also a small window hanging on the left wall which might just be his escape route if the door was locked. It was a simple room with cream walls and white carpet with matching satin bed sheets, but it was still his prison cell.

Dick tugged on his ankles only to notice they were secured the end of the bed with thick ropes. Someone obviously didn't want Dick going anywhere. Just as Dick finished taking in his surrounding the door to the right of the tv creaked open revealing the woman whom was holding a bottle of water.

"Like it?" She chuckled.

Dick narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you want?" Dick asked bitterly.

"World peace or your daddy's money, but I guess you can guess which one I want more," she answered sarcastically. A small silence past between them before she continued to speak, "You obviously take to drug very well. Haven't thrown up yet, I'm guess from all the times you have been kidnapped?"

Dick rolled his eyes at her question; she obviously has done her homework on him on how many times he has been kidnapped. Too bad she doesn't know how many times Robin has been kidnapped as well. At times like this Dick wished he was Robin so he could kick her butt, but he was just Dick, he is the ward of a billionaire, who takes basic self-defense classes.

"Well unlock all the other times you've been kidnapped this one will be different. You will be with us for a couple days and if you do something stupid or say something stupid I will haul your ass out of here and tie you to the flag pole and let you become dehydrated. Understand?"

Dick just glared at her.

"Then once we get our money, you will be dropped off at a port in Hawaii where I have arranged for you to be taken care of you till Daddy comes and gets you."

She totally underestimated him, or maybe he underestimated her.

She sauntered over to Dick and opened the bottle of water; gentle raising it to his lips Dick accepted the drink. Dick turned his head to the side once he was done, letting her know she can leave.

"You know you are actual quite handsome for being 13, I bet my niece would eat you just up."

Dick's heart skipped a beat. Please don't let her be on board Dick begged.

"So do I get food?" Dick curiously asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe, depends on your behavior."

Another silence past over them until the woman stood up and glanced at the door.

Finally Dick thought all he wanted was for her to leave so he could come with an escape plan. Then figure out a way to either get off this boat or contact Bruce or the league. They probably have already noticed Robin's absences.

"I really don't know if I should stay and watch you," She admitted honestly.

"Why? Scared I will magically get out of these ropes and wire?"

She shook her head, "Some of the men on this boat just got out of jail and would do anything for a piece of a young boy like you,"

Dick gulped down on the pride he had left, being molested or raped was not something he wanted. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if one of them came after him. Dick pondered on whether or not to ask her to stay with him.

"But I think you will be okay," She said before reaching for the door handle. "I'll be back in about 2 hours to check on you," she called out as she shut the door.

Dick was now on full alert and working on a plan to get out this. Still sitting up to keep the tension of his wrist, which was still behind him, Dick used his fingers to feel how the wire was wound around him.

Thankfully it was just wrapped around his wrist a couple times then twisted the twisty on a loaf of bread. Dick began to untwist the wire while still watching the door. He needed to get off this ship before a predator came after him or worse.

After getting his hands lose and tossing the wire aside, he begun to work on freeing his ankles. Which weren't tied very well so they easily came undone freeing him completely. Dick grabbed the wire that was used on his hands and crept towards the door his heart skipping a beat when he heard a door shut that sounds like it was feet from the door he was in front of.

Sweat producing off his hands made the wire slippery in his fingers and his hands clammy. But no matter Dick had to get off this ship, going into full Robin mode he opened the door and slipped out.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear Dick stepped out and let the cold ocean air hit his skin. It was night time which meant he would have the element of darkness on his side. Dick took one step when the door diagonal from his flung open revealing a man with a devilish grin.

When he reached out to grab Dick, Dick wrapped the wire around his wrist and pulled it down and then sent a kick hitting his in his chest making the man stumble back into his room. Dick jumped into the room and closed the door and then swung his foot at the man to knock him out.

But Dick didn't expect his foot to be caught and pulled upwards making him fall on his back with a thud. The man moved to his hands and feet and slide Dick underneath him with a grin spread across his face.

 **Authors Note: Yes cliffhanger! And oh my gosh guys I am so sorry about the long wait! My internet is being such a butt nugget right now it's not even funny. Without my internet I can't game, post chapters, or get on youtube. And now that school is starting up in like a week I am going to have to start setting deadlines when I post the next chapter. So chapter 3 will be posted July 31, 2015. Love you guys! Thank you for waiting so long! Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing Dirty**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3**

Dick's chest heaved and he started to panic. There was only thing left to do, he brought his foot up and connected with the man's crotch making him slightly sit up so his hands could tend to his package. Dick shoved him off of him and immediately shot up into standing position hoping to gain the upper hand and get away from this creep. Dick dashed for the door, he heart thumped loudly against his chest in hopes of escaping.

The man reached out and grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Dick needed to go full Robin on this creep. Dick swung his other foot and caught the man's nose and immediately saw blood trickling out. Dick knew he would have to go back to basic defense but he just needed to get away from this guy except he wouldn't let go of his ankle.

Dick reached down and tried to pry his fingers off only the man had recovered and was now pissed. He jumped up and slammed Dick into the dresser, that Dick didn't have in his room/prison cell, which so happen to be right under the tv. He grabbed a hand full of Dick's hair and slammed him on the dresser face first. Dick reached up and tried to remove the fingers from his hair but the man had an iron grip.

Dick shrieked when he felt the man's hips thrust against his butt, causing the man to roar with laughter, "now sit still kid," he said while opening one of the dresser drawers with his free hand. Dick reached out and slammed the drawer closed closing it on the man's hand causing him to jump back in surprise letting go of Dick.

Dick ran for the door and threw it open only to be greeted by the woman that kidnapped him who raised an eyebrow at him, "Couldn't stay put could you?"

Dick glanced back at the man and debated on whether or not he should run for it or let events unfold, "Jerald!" the woman commanded.

"Yes Stacy? I mean ma'am," Jerald stuttered.

"Follow me,"

Stacy grabbed Dick shoulder and pushed him in front of her marching him along. Dick finally got a good view of the boat, it wasn't just any boat it was a cruise ship! Much bigger then he originally planned but it could work in his favor, more places to hide. Stacy marched Dick up a couple flights of stairs with Jerald a couple feet behind them, "Gather everybody to the sky deck," Stacy ordered.

Dick was pushed against the flag pole and then he realized what was happening, "Look, I am sorry I won't try to escape again," Dick lied but if he was dehydrated and weak it would be harder to escape.

"Too late, I warned you," She said before pulling out and pair of zip tie handcuffs. She grabbed Dick's right wrist and pulled it behind the bar along with his left wrist securing him to the pole with his back against it. Dick didn't put up much of a fight considering the deck was starting fill up with Stacy's henchman.

Once the deck was crowded and full of men Stacy looked out into the crowd, "Jerald!" She calls out.

After a couple seconds Jerald came forward, "Nobody is allowed to touch or talk to this boy without my permission!"

"Anyone who doesn't have my permission here will end up like Jerald!" Before anyone could blink Stacy pulled out a small handgun and shot Jerald right between the eyes. His body fell to the ground lifelessly causing a gasp to ripple through the crowd. "Do I make myself clear?" A yes mumbled throughout the crowd.

"Dismissed," The crowd slowly dwindled to a small which eventually left leaving Dick handcuffed to the pole in the freezing night.

Dick slowly sat down accepting the fact he was going to be hear a while when a small raindrop hit his nose, than another hit his cheek, and then a steady drizzle doused him. Even though it only drizzled it eventually soaked through his Gotham Academy sweater and slacks. Dick sighed loudly and wondered how he would get out of this one.

Dick slowly started to pick at the wood around a nail right behind him. He could get through these zip ties with a nail all he needed was it to come out of the deck.

By the time the sun came up Dick splinters in every finger and he was still soaked. Stacy made her way to the top of the deck and watched her captive with weary eyes, around mid-day he would need water and by nightfall he would need food it she planned on keeping him healthy.

"Hope you don't easily burn kid, the air is going to get up to 102 degrees today with a breeze," She chuckled.

Dick looked up and met her gaze, she was cruel but she also saved him from Jerald but she was still his kidnapper. Dick glared at her not even trying to tone down that Bat glare. Once Bruce or Batman got ahold of her, it would be a bad day for her. He could only hope the league was looking for him.

"Do ever plan on untying me from this pole?" Dick asked trying to keep the conversation going. Maybe she would feel sympathy for him and give him water which he so much desired right now.

"Well seeing how we have to change our course and your stay with us is extended I might move you into my quarters to keep an eye on you,"

"How much longer till we dock in Hawaii?" Dick asked.

"About 10 days at least,"

10 days?! Dick couldn't handle 10 more days he needed to get off this ship now. Once he got this nail out he would find a way to contact Bruce or the league and get the hell out of here. Dick's eyes widens like saucers. Stacy leaned her head back and laughed, "Sorry kid Daddy has to pay the rest of the ransom so we slowly the ship down,"

The rest of the ransom, has he already payed half or something?

"How much are you asking?"

"3 billion,"

Dick almost choked on what little saliva he actual had. That's the most anyone has actual ransomed him at and Bruce is already paying it? "He has already paid 150,000,000,000, except daddy want's proof of life," Stacy said fake pouting.

"Then why not give him proof of like?" Dick asked.

"Because if we did they would track our satellite phone so we are waiting to dock on a small island off the grid to transmit a signal,"

Man Dick had to admit these people were good but they played to dirty for his liking.

Stacy turn around and began to saunter off the deck, "I'll have Josh bring you water around noon," She called behind her.

By mid-day Dick was sweating through his clothes and it didn't help that he was wearing all black either. Dick panted and tried to loosen his neck tie with only his knees to do so but nothing worked. He was sweltering in this heat and had no water. Dick let his head fall to his chest and rest, he was also quite dizzy. Which was a sign of dehydration or in other words not good.

The sounds of footsteps brought Dick back to reality. A man wearing cargo pants and a white t-shirt came towards Dick holding a bottle of water; Dick assumed it must be Josh giving him his water. Josh opened up the water and moved it towards Dick's lips. Dick gulped down the water even though his stomach protested. The cold water soothed his dry lips and sand paper throat. Dick finished the whole water bottle and the sat back hoping he had a second bottle.

Josh stared down at the kid with lust. Dick felt very uncomfortable under Joshes gaze and squirmed praying he would leave. Josh bent down and loosened Dick's neck tie for him so it wasn't choking him. Dick let out a small breath he had been holding.

Then Josh slipped the neck tie up and over his mouth to stop Dick from making noise. Dick went berserk he started swinging his legs out trying to kick Josh to get the pervert away from him.

"Wow calm down kid, having the tie in your mouth with help you not getting so thirsty,"

Dick leaned against the pole and sighed relief. He was safe for now.

 **Authors note: Longer chapter and I posted this a day early! Yay for me but I'll post my next chapter on August 7, 2015! Possibly sooner IF school goes well and I have time! I love reviews! And because it was requested I will be doing the NEXT chapter in first person! I love you guys, KesKes out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing Dirty**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Young Justice Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4**

*First person chapter from Dick's pov as requested

Day light came and gone, but I was really starting to feel the aster. I haven't had a drink since Josh came but all he wanted now was a blanket. The cold sea water air chilled my skin and made me shiver involuntary. I ended up bringing my knees up to my chest and lying my head down on them trying to produce some warmth but to no avail. I just want to go home and sit around talking with Bruce or Alfred. The fact was that I do like cruises; Bruce actually took me on one that went from Gotham to Florida and was quite enjoyable. Except I was on a that ship voluntary and had a blanket and was not dehydrated.

I leaned my head against the flag pole glancing around the deck. I was still working on digging the nail out from the deck floor boards but it was proving to be more difficult then I originally planned.

The sound of feet walking across the deck was brought to my attention. I glanced up to see Stacy but lied my head back down. The sun had really drained me from all my energy.

I heard Stacy chuckled at me, "Have you learned your lesson?"

I slowly lifted my head and nodded. Even if she did detach me from this flag pole I would not have the energy to escape, I am so drained. Stacy stared at me probably trying to judge if I was lying or not. I let my head drop back down to my knees while another shiver shook through my body.

I could feel Stacy's glare at the back of my head but didn't bother to look up.

"We will be docking soon and you can talk to your daddy but until then," Stacy reached behind me and cut the zip ties away from my wrists. I felt her arms slip under my knees and back she picked me up and began to walk away from the flag pole.

She carried me to what I'm going to guess was my old room/prison cell but when she set me down the bed was softer than the other one. The sheets felt like satin and so did the blanket that was pulled over me but I didn't care the minute my head hit the pull my eyes drifted shut.

Finally some sleep.

*Back to third person because this scene requires it*

"Everyone linked up?" Miss Martian asked through the mind link.

"Here," Superboy said.

"Anything to hear your voice sweet cheeks," Wally flirted.

"Great now I have to hear Wally in my head to," Artimis complained.

"Come on team we need to focus on the mission," Aqua lad encouraged, "Mr. Wayne is a huge money contributor to the league the least we can do is rescue his son,"

"Why isn't Robin on this mission?" Asked Miss Martian, "We could really use his stealth,"

"He is on a special mission for Batman," Wally lied trying to cover up for his best friend.

Miss Martians ship pulled over the cruise ship in stealth mode, "alright Artimis and Aqua lad you are being dropped off her while and sweep this part of this ship while Superboy, Wally, and I head for the other side,"

Artimis and Aqua lad jump down and hide behind a bar counter until they are ready to begin looked for Richard Grayson.

"Should we split up?" Artimis whispered.

Aqua lad debated it for a minute before answering, "That would more efficient, but sticking together would be the most intelligent choice,"

"Then let's get to it,"

 **Authors Note: Very short chapter I know but I wanted to make the last chapter, which will be the next chapter, the longest. And about the ransom being 3 billion dollars I really meant 3 million. I have no clue why I put billion; it might be related to the fact of me watching some show that had statistics while I was writing the 3** **rd** **chapter XD. So that was completely my fault and I am terribly sorry. But my last chapter will be posted on August 8, 2015. Love you guys. Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing Dirty**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Young Justice Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 5**

Not bothering to waist another second the team sprang into action. Aqualad and Artimis began to clear the boat, which actually proved more difficult than planned. They had to search every room without giving away their presences and not disturbing the people inside.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cruise ship Wally ignored Miss Martians plan to go slow and take their time. Wally didn't have time to take this time his best friend was missing and was somewhere on this ship. He held strong and continue to race from room to room scouring every inch of the boat.

Finally, Wally opened a heavy door and discovered Grayson lying on the bed with his foot tied to the end of the post. Wally rushed over to his friend, "Dick! Wake up! Come on buddie!" Grayson let out a small moan but did not open his eyes.

"It's okay I'm going to get you out of here!"

Wally mind linked the rest of the team, "I have the kid, but he doesn't look to good, I suggest an immediate evacuation and see to his medical attention on the bioship."

"Let's meet up at the southwest end of the boat," suggested Aqua lad.

"See you there," Wally said.

Wally began working on untying Dick from the bed. After, that Wally slipped a hand under Dick's knee and around his neck, "I got you buddie, your safe now."

"Is he?" Sophia said startling Wally.

Wally whipped around with the still unconscious Dick Grayson in his arms.

"And who are you?" Wally sneered. After seeing how bad Dick looked he wasn't thrilled to see anyone who put him in that position.

"Who am I?" Sophia chuckled. "I am about to be the last person who knows where you are!"

"I don't think so hot stuff," Wally tried to zoom past her only to be clothes lined and electrocuted.

Wally screamed and fell with Dick on top of him.

"HELP" Wally screamed through mind link.

Wally rolled out from under Dick and stood up prepared for a fight, "Let us pass," Wally demanded.

Sophia again chuckled and dropped her taser she had pulled out when Wally tried to escape; only to pull out a gun.

"You are going to place your friend back up on that bed and you are going to sit down in that chair and not move a muscle or I will put a bullet through your friend,"

Wally debating on telling her, she could not do that if she wanted her ransom money but best leave it to her to find out. Wally picked Dick up and carefully placed him on the bed. Just as he had set him down something hard collided with the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Sophia stared at her two hostages. She had to get rid of the Justice Brat or she could really be in for some trouble. She couldn't take on the entire Justice league especially when they found out she had one of their brats hostage. That's when she realized, "you didn't come here alone did you?" She said to no one in particular.

Sophia radioed to alert her crew to be on guard and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. She glanced at her hostages and decided whether or not she should just kill both of them now and save herself the trouble. Now that she had a Justice Brat to deal with she would also have the Justice League on her tail. Then, her other hostage was obviously important enough for the League to come after him. Was it really worth it, she wondered to herself?

Walking over to Wally she bent down and hauled him over to the chair and swiftly tied both his arms and legs to the chair; and slapping some duct tape over his mouth for good measure.

"What did you do to him?" Grayson croaked. His throat felt like raw, his eyes could barely stay open, and not one muscle in his body would cooperate and sit up.

"Knocked him unconscious, what does it look like I did?" Sophia snapped.

"Please let him go, you have me." Dick tried to reason with her.

Sophia grabbed the water on the nightstand and helped Dick drink. "Right now I would be more worried about yourself, now sleep before I put you to sleep."

Dick couldn't fight the sleep any longer even if he wanted to; he slowly drifted off into a worrisome slumber.

If the Brat didn't come here alone then that means his friends are probably searching the ship right now. She needed another plan. Sophia needed to abandon ship. Without a second thought Sophia scooped Dick up into her arms and headed for the chopper. There was no way she was going to let a group of wannabe Justice League takes away her chance of getting the rest of the ransom money.

Sophia managed to avoid most of her crew and thankfully didn't run into anyone from the wannabe group. She placed Dick into the helicopter and strapped him in.

YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ

"Guy's Wally was supposed to meet us here with the little boy we are rescuing," Miss Martian said with genuine concern.

Aqualad tried yet again to contact Wally but to no avail.

"We can't wait here all night we have to go and find him," Artimis finally spoke.

"I will circle the ship in my bioship and see if I can spot him from there," Miss Martian offered.

"Good idea while the rest of us search on foot. Everyone split up and check in if you see any sign of the boy or Wally," Aqualad commanded.

"And are mission does not involve contact with anyone on this ship, if you come across some of the crew members do not engage!" With those last words from Aqualad everyone sprang into action not wasting another moment.

 **Hey people! Guess who got their computer fixed? This girl! My computer has obviously been broken for a while and I was finally able to get it fixed. I am sorry for not having this chapter up when I said I would but thank you for your patients and for not sending me hate mail** **love you guys! Thanks for reading. Hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a safe black Friday (for those who celebrate and participate)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing Dirty**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Young Justice Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 6**

The steady thumping of a helicopter awoke Dick. Slowly his body allowed him to open his eyes only to look out over the ocean. Panic arose in him as he whipped his head to the left and to the right.

"Where are you taking me?" his voice sounded surprisingly better than how he felt. How long have they been traveling in this helicopter? Where was Wally? Was he okay? What about his team? Were they okay?

Question after question raced through Dick's head. Glancing in the mirror he saw the cruise ship, that he was once on, right behind him. A hard lumped formed in his throat; he hadn't quite yet regained the ability to lift his fatigued limbs which made him uneasy without his ability to fight just yet.

"Just sit back and relax kid. We don't have long before we reach our new destination," Sophia assured him. Dick's hands felt around for the buckle of his seat belt trying to unsecure him.

"Not so fast," Sophia says as she grabs he right hand; pulling out a pair of hand cuffs she secures his right wrist to a small hook, looped into the roof of the helicopter. "Stay put," Sophia jokes as she climbs to the front of the helicopter.

Dick usual found riding in the Wayne Enterprise helicopter quiet enjoyable, however he was still suffering from the side effects of dehydration. Dick glanced back down at the boat hoping to see his team flying to the rescue. However, he was slightly disappointed to not see them. He became desperate this woman would stop at nothing to get what she wanted even if that meant hurting his friends. He was too weak to do anything and even if he could attempt an escape he would more than likely be caught. He felt hopeless, right now he was depending on his team to come and get him.

Sophia climbed in the back seat and sat across from Dick, "I think we need to give your daddy a little more incentive to pay the ransom, don't you?" an evil smile spread across her face as she unlocked his hand cuffed his hand from the roof to a poll that ran across the side of his chair. Pulling out her phone and facing it towards him like she would video tape him.

"Since you want to send the little Justice Brats after us I guess you need more persuasion Mr. Wayne," Before Dick could comprehend what was going on the door to the helicopter slide open and he was being pushed out of it. Adrenaline rushed through him as he screamed in pain as his wrist tugged at the cuff connected to his seat. Realizing he wasn't going to fall into the ocean below he glared at Sophia.

"You're a freaking lunatic," The helicopter jerked causing pain to flare up in Dicks shoulder and wrist. She was money crazed and would stop at nothing, short of killing Dick, to get her money.

"You have 36 hours Mr. Wayne to get my money into the precise bank account or I will drop your only child into the ocean below." Throwing her phone aside she glared down at Dick. "Do you need any more persuasion to behave?"

Dick slowly shook his head no knowing it wasn't worth making her mad. Reaching down she grabbed his arm and hauled him back into the helicopter, his shoulder and wrist grateful to be relieved. Adjusting himself in the seat he glared at Sophia, "so what happens now?"

"We take you to a remote location and if we don't get our money then we hand you off to the highest bidder," Sophia's grin melted into a gravity look, "you better hope your daddy comes through with the money or you might just end up being a slave in Russia for all you know." Dick could only hope he found a way out of here before that could happen.

After a long helicopter ride Dick felt the jerk of a landing looking outside the window he saw yet another boat but this one was more like a freighter. Sophia hoped out and was greeted by an older gentleman with a long grey beard and a heavy blue trench coat.

"Hey Jack long time no see." Sophia said with a small grin. Dick chuckled, Jack that was the best name you could come up with?

"I have some baggage that needs to be secured to make sure it doesn't run off gesturing to Dick."

"I know just the place."

Now sitting in the small cell in the middle of the room handcuffed to one of the bars of the cell, Dick sat. Sporting a couple new bruises on his face that was made to get him down here but none the less he was here accompanied by a small rag that was tied tightly across his mouth, around the back of his head.

"Alright stay put you brat." Sophia laughed as she shut the door leaving him in the dark except for a small bulb above the door illuminating light.

Dick asset his injuries. He had a bruised cheek which was slightly swollen compared to the sun burn he got from being tied to the flag pole. His stomached ache and his wrist was starting to show a burn where the cuffs have rubbed him raw. He wasn't in bad shape but he was still partially dehydrated and exestuation had set in. He wanted to escape but maybe resting would do him some good. Slowly shutting his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

Back at Gotham Bruce paced his office, anxiety rushing through him. He had dispatched the team almost 24 hours ago if they were successful he would have heard from them by now. In frustration Bruce slammed his foot into the chair making it tumble to the ground.

"I know your frustrated sir but I deem that highly unnecessary," Alfred said from the door way carrying a tray of tea.

"How can I sit still Alfred? My son is out there and if the I protégés of the best hero's in the league can't rescue him what else do I have left?"

"There is you sir,"

"Batman can't go running to Dick every time he gets in trouble sooner or later people will find out,"

"But sir if that is your only option,"

"If it was up to me Alfred I would have Dick home by now," he said turning to his head to look at the rain pounding against the window.

"Well we always have the tracker method,"

Bruce chuckled, "It was very hard to get him to agree to have that tracking chip installed into his shoulder, I then found the chip later smashed behind the garden near the pool.

"Even though he is adopted he does show signs of your stubbornness,"

Bruce laughed making the mood grow lighter. He sat down at his desk instead of pacing, "I'll pay the ransom money just to get him back but there is no guarantee that they will give him back,"

Alfred nodded just as Bruce's phone chimed letting him know he had an email. Alfred watched Bruce's expression changed from concerned too furious. Determination and fury exploded from Bruce, he was going to get his son back no matter what the cost.

 **So my other computer crashed and I finally saved up enough to get a new one! YAY! However, I am also working two jobs at the moment till the end of this month so updates still might be a little slow but less than a month hopefully thanks for sticking it out with me guys I am so sorry. But my new name is whitegirlon8st instead of KesKes if you really want to know why I will tell you but it is now whitegirlon8st sorry for any inconvenience.**


End file.
